Sleepless
by dassa
Summary: Dean Thomas has just moved into a new home with his family. Concerned about school and the Wizardin War he can't sleep so he goes out where he meets Angelina. But who is she, really?


**Sleepless**

Dean couldn't sleep. Ne never could since he came back from school. Normally, he would just turn on the TV in his bedroom and stare at it until he finally fell asleep or maybe read a book or two. But he couldn't do that now, could he? Not tonight, the first night in his new home. It was a lovely house, really it was, but it wasn't his London flat he grew up to love so much. This house was bigger and with green grass surrounding it, standing between other houses which looked completely alike to him. It was a new block in this small, dull village outside London.

»Oh, damn it.« he said as he got out of his _new_ _bed_ and put on a black T-shirt and his newest baggy jeans. He quietly went downstairs with his shoes in his hands and opened the front door. It was unlocked. _We never leave the door unlocked, _he thought. Then he remembered he was not in London anymore. He was in this _lovely, charming, completely safe suburb_, as his mother called it. Whatever.

So, he was outside now. Where to go? He decided to stroll down the street and past a bar which had already closed down. Too much noise. The street was covered in darkness; obviously the streetlamp had been broken or something. As he walked past the bus station, he saw a small red light shine inside for a brief moment.

Angelina was still in the living room at midnight, although she should've been sleeping. If her parents were there, they would've told her to go the her room. Luckily, they weren't. They were away this weekend and Angelina had the house all for herself.

She was browsing through the channels, one and on remote, the other one lighting a cigarette in her mouth. She wasn't a regular smoker, but she was bored right now and remembered she had a box in her purse since last week. Whatever anyway.

The picture disappeared quickly, she didn't even get it until the anchorman started talking.

_However we have been guaranteed he is not the mass-murderor the police have been looking for the last few weeks. As you remember it has been said that the bodies of the victims were in perfect condition and health; I quote: nothing is wrong with them except the fact they are dead – they are of perfect health and we could find no injuries whatsoever. End quote. Now the police think—_

_Lovely. Idiots. All of them._ Now she knew where her parents were this late. They better don't get caught or she'll have to go live with her _relatives_ again. Not that they're any better.

Sighing, she got off the couch and put on her trainers. She needed some air and she needed to get out of that house. She put the cigarette box in one pocket and two lighters in the other and ran down the stairs grabbing her discman on the way.

She slowly walked the few metres to the bus station and sat on the cold concrete inside. There used to be a bench there but it was long gone, probably because of some kids who thought they were tough criminals after they did whatever they did with the bench.

She put on the headphones and her ears filled with rap as she took a lighter and opened it. A few moments later the bus station was in darkness. Calmed, Angelina lit another cigarette.

Then, she saw a guy looking at her. She'd never seen him before and he looked somewhat her age.

»Hey,« she said. »want a smoke?«

* * *

That's it. Basically what popped into my head last night when I was waiting for my friend at the bus station. With a smoke. Though I don't support smoking, but it feels good from time to time. Anyway, I might make this a story, but I'm not sure what should happen. We'll see. I just hoped you liked it.

_Oh, and Dean (Thomas) belongs to JKR and Angelina belongs to me. That's pretty much it._

_You might notice soon that I use Dean in most of my stories and well, he is one of my favourite characters in the books so…and I also deeply hope he is the HBP._

Oh and if you liked this one (short, I know), you should try reading Changes, too. It's about Dean after he finds out he's the HBP and isn't sure about, well, anything.

_So, review please and I'll try to write some more. I'm feeling so creative lately._

Yours Truly: Dassa 


End file.
